Sacrifice
by Torchix
Summary: Ash's girlfriend has died, and what's worse is he didn't get to see her. But after her funeral he makes a great sacrifice. Advanceshipping, but not as obvious at the start.


_SACRIFICE_

Ash ran and ran through the streets of Pallet Town trying to get there to see her one last time, before she was gone, gone forever. 2 months ago his girlfriend had come down with a mystery illness and 1 week ago the doctors had given her the all clear to go home today. But know that wasn't going to happen. The illness had come back and it was worse than ever, she was going to die, and there was nothing they could do about it. So here he was running in the rain trying to get to the hospital to see her before she left them. Pikachu was running behind his trainer but as Ash sped across the road, not caring about the mess he caused, he was left on the other side by mistake. Ash didn't know if the streams running down his face was the rain or his tears, but at the present moment in time he suspected the latter. The hospital came into his sights and he sprinted even faster, bursting through the doors he ran towards room 12 hoping he had made it in time, but all he saw was his girlfriends crying family.

'This doesn't look good; I really have a bad feeling.' Ash thought. "What's wrong? Why aren't you with her?"

"Ash dear I'm sorry but she's gone. You were just that little too late." Her mother said calmly hugging him. But he pushed away looking at her with anger, sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"No, NO! You're lying! She can't be! She can't be gone! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" He yelled running out of the hospital across the road and into the park to the lake where they used to meet all the time. He sat down and started crying. Pikachu finally caught up to him and sat on his lap.

"Hi b-buddy." Ash cried.

"Pika Pika-pi?"

"She's gone pal, she's really gone!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu sighed sadly rubbing his cheek on Ash's "Chuuuuuuuu." "Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you, but…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "I'll never get to ask her this. But I should have guessed this would happen anyway, illnesses don't just disappear into thin air overnight."

"Pika-pi, Pika Chuuuuuuuu."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll get over it." He sighed.

__________________________________________________________

2 weeks later………

It had been two weeks and what Ash had said those 2 weeks ago at the lake seemed to be a myth as he still hadn't gotten over her death. The funeral was going to be tomorrow and he really felt as if he couldn't go in case he broke down crying there in front of all his friends, but he also felt as if, if he didn't go he would be letting her and her family and friends down. So the next day he dressed in his smartest black shirt and trousers and went to Pallet Church's graveyard for the funeral of her.

"Ash dear, are you sure about this? I mean, if you feel you can't go then don't." Delia asked her son.

"No mom, I'm going, if I don't I feel like I'd be betraying her memory, I loved her so I'm going." He replied softly.

"Alright then son." She climbed into the back seat of his car and he drove. They arrived 5minutes before the funeral started. Ash looked around, he saw Brock, Ritchie a girl whose name he couldn't remember, but she had navy hair. And another girl with a dark veil over her face so you couldn't identify who the person was, even the hair was covered. Many other people were there but Ash didn't bother looking around anymore, he was too upset to bother.

"The ceremony will begin now, please make your way outside." The Priest said calmly. Ash and all the others obeyed and followed him to where she would be buried. Ash's eyes started to water when he saw the black coffin and the deep grave. As the ceremony proceeded Ash didn't really pay that much attention till it was his turn to speak.

"M… She, she was…." He stuttered but he just threw in a flower, a rose her favourite, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Don't worry mate, we understand." Ritchie smiled. Ash took one more look at the coffin and suddenly ran off in tears.

"ASH!!!" Paul ran after his friend followed by Pikachu. This may seem weird but they made friends after the Sinnoh league.

_________________________________________________________

"Ash! Where are you? ASH!" Paul yelled.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu copied. Then suddenly the yellow mouse had an idea, he ran through some bushes and trees and towards the lake.

"Pikachu where the hell are you going?!" Paul shouted running after the electric rodent. When he reached the lake he saw the dark figure of Ash and walked towards him.

"Hey Ash?" He said quietly sitting next to him. Ash looked at him before looking back at something in his hands. "Whatcha' looking at?"

"Something." Ash said bitterly.

"Come on, show me."

"Oh alright, it's this." He replied showing him the ring in the box.

"Whoa man, you were gonna propose?!" Paul exclaimed, Ash just nodded sadly and put it back into his pocket. "Man that's rough."

"I know, that's mainly what I've been down about mostly, plus the fact I didn't see her before she died, I was so close, minutes earlier I would have seen her…!" Ash cried. Paul looked at his friend feeling sorry for him. He and everyone else had all seen her before she was gone; he was the last one to leave and had even been given a message to give to Ash.

"Well I guess now's as gooder time as any. Hey Ash?" He looked at him. "She told me to tell you something before she died,"

"WHAT!" Ash shouted getting teary eyed again.

"She told me to tell you that she loved you so much but couldn't hold on, and not to grieve but remember her well and never to give up."

"…………….." Ash just sat there crying and crying. Paul was almost going to cry himself but he held them back and carried on trying to comfort his friend.

"Hey man, I know you loved her a lot but you can't keep grieving so much, she wouldn't want your life to be ruined because of her! Just live life normally again and think nice thoughts about her instead of the fact you didn't get to see her."

"But it's my fault I didn't see her! I was selfish and put my battle with Lance over driving her home, if I hadn't done that I would have been there when it came back, and I would have seen her that one last time!" Ash shouted. Paul just looked at the trainer shocked, he hadn't told anyone where he had been before her death, and this explained a lot.

"Man that is really rough. But I'm sure that you had good reason, you have wanted that battle with Lance for months and months and you already had it planned before she even got ill."

"BUT I could have given it up for her and I didn't! I was so selfish!"

"Pika-pi, chu Pi ka chu pi!"

"I know pal but what's done is done, I can't change the past."

"Pi ka," Pikachu sighed sadly. Suddenly a freezing unnatural wind blew past the trio; they all shivered and looked around worried.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know!" Paul answered.

"PIKA!" Pikachu suddenly cheered pointing behind them. "Pika-pi pi ka chu!"

"What now pal? I'm really not in the mood for games." Ash sighed.

"Pika-pi! Pi kachu pi ka chuuuuuu!" Ash looked back and his mouth opened so wide you'd swear he was a Loudred!

"_Hey Ash,_" the ghostly figure smiled.

"M-M-May!" Ash cheered running up towards her. He hugged her tightly. "But, I thought you were…"

"_Dead? I am, haven't you noticed, I'm a ghost." _May sighed. Ash looked at her shocked.

"Oh,"

"_Hey I'm here aren't I? And you saying it was your fault, it wasn't I was just too weak and couldn't hold on, I loved you so much, and I still do. Lance and you weren't to know what was going to happen to me that day._"

"May! You are not weak! You are the best, strongest, most beautiful and perfect girl ever and I love you!" Ash exclaimed hugging her ghostly form tightly. May smiled and hugged him back.

"_I'm glad you think that way still Ash,_" May giggled.

Ash just smiled down at her. Paul and Pikachu were just standing there mouths gaping wide.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Are you tellin' me that she is now a ghost!?" Paul exclaimed.

"Pikachu chu pi ka." (Paul you can stop calling May her, she and whatever else you called her now! That bit of the story is over!)

"Um Pikachu, you know you just broke the wall right?"

"Pika!"(Oops!)

"Whatever back to them while I sort him out."

__________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so happy you're here, even if you're still dead." Ash smiled sitting down.

"_Yeah, I just had to come and give a proper goodbye._" May laughed "_I wouldn't leave you without one!_"

"How long till you have to go?" Ash asked sadly.

"_About an hour, why?_" May replied.

"It's just I don't want you to leave again, it was hard enough the first time, I couldn't handle it again."

"_But I _have _to go eventually Ashy, there's no way I can avoid it._"

"Then," He said standing up quickly. "I'll just have to go with you!"

The others and May all heard this and yelled.

"WHAT! / _WHAT! _/ PIKA!"

"You heard what I said; I'll have to go with you if you can't stay with me." He added.

"_Are you completely mad Ashy? I mean, you'd have to die to come with me! What about you Pokémon, family and friends?_"

"I'm not mad May, there is no way I'm gonna see you go again, once was enough."

"_Well… ok then. I'm really not too sure about this! But, I'll go with it._" May sighed walking as close as possible to Ash.

"What do I have to do?" he asked smiling.

"_All you need to do is kiss me._" May smiled back. Ash just laughed and did what she said. As they kissed Paul and Pikachu saw Ash's spirit lifted from his body as they levitated above them.

"Holy lord Arceus! What the hell is happening?!" Paul screamed.

When Ash's now dead body dropped to the floor he just looked from one Ash to another.

"_Paul can you stop doing that man, it's really scary_!" Ash laughed

"Oh shut up mister ghosty!" Paul sighed. "They are soooooooooo, gonna think I've killed you now!"

"_They won't Paul; we'll make sure they don't._" May giggled. Paul remembered something,

"Hey mister ghosty, now are ya gonna ask that question now ya have the chance?"

"_Hehe,__Oh, maybe when we get to heaven._"Ash smiled nervously picking something from his dead body's pocket and putting it in his ghost one.

"PAUL! ASH! PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU?" They heard.

"Oh crap, they're coming!" Paul warned. Ash and May disappeared and Paul looked ready to face accusations and questions. "I'm not gonna enjoy this…."

"Hey there you ar… HOLY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPNED TO ASH?!?!?!?!?" The navy haired girl yelled.

"Dawn, I can explain you see…" Paul started.

"_No need man, we got ya covered._" Ash said appearing.

"Ash? May? Is that you?" The women on the veil cheered "It IS! Oh my god! Does that mean you're both ghosts?"

"_Yeah, I wanted to be with her so, I died, Paul didn't kill me!_" Ash smiled.

"_Ashy, we need to go now!_" May warned tugging his arm.

"_Alright! Bye guys! See ya in the afterlife!"_ Ash laughed.

"BYE!" The rest cheered. So, he did finally get to see her again after all.

**Me: Good? Another sad fic. R&R**


End file.
